From a Different Perspective
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [One-shot][NaruSaku] Body-swap. When a jutsu goes awry, Naruto and Sakura find themselves walking in each others shoes. And feet. With no solution immediately in sight, all they can do is make the best of a strange situation.


A/N: Originally written as a fill for a kink meme request for Naruto and Sakura swapping bodies and having sex. Edited but not beta-read. Given the circumstances and the characters involved, this ended up being a bowl of pronoun soup.

I'm a little unsure about posting this here. I know FFN doesn't really bother to police explicit content most of the time, but old habit makes me worry. In the end, I only decided on posting the whole thing uncut because while the _situation_ is certainly explicit, my writing... isn't, so much. Not enough that it seems necessary to send people off-site to read the second half of it, anyway; I imagine people would only be disappointed by what they found if I did. If you think I'm wrong in not cutting it off and providing a link to the rest, by all means let me know.

.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, ah- I dunno, some technique I found in an old scroll."

"You idiot, don't mess around with things you don't under- wait, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure-"

"I-is this supposed to be happening?"

"I'm telling you, I don't-"

There was a flash of light, then darkness.

.

"I still can't believe Tsunade-shishou laughed at us," Sakura muttered, wincing at the voice, both familiar and unfamiliar, that was wrapped around the words. She shifted where she sat on her couch, trying and failing again to adjust herself to the floppy bits she was unaccustomed to having... flop around. "She really looked like she might die for a minute there."

"You have to admit, though, it is pretty funny," Naruto said from where he was laid out casually on the floor; he seemed completely at ease with the situation, and Sakura hated him for it.

"There is nothing funny about this!" Borrowed hands curled into fists at her borrowed sides as borrowed eyes squeezed shut and she clenched her borrowed jaw. She wanted to smack Naruto so badly, just a quick thwack upside the head, but it would only hurt her in the long run. At least if she was lucky. "It's bad enough that you were messing around with things you shouldn't have been- like a _rookie_- the least you can do is appreciate the severity of the situation!"

"Hey, I know I messed up, I already said sorry," Naruto said. "But we both know Old Lady Tsunade is going to fix this, why get all worked up about it?"

"Why get- Are you serious?" Sakura sat up and pointed at him accusingly, noting with disgust the dirt under the nail of the finger she was pointing with as she did. "How can you be so calm about your boss having to clean up a mess you made? I'd have insisted that you find a solution by yourself if I didn't have such a vested interest in-"

"Hey, hey, come on, calm down," Naruto said, raising her hands akimbo as he sat up. The nerve, trying to placiate her with her own hands. "That's not what I mean. This is a really weird and stupid situation and it's all my fault, I know that, haven't I admitted it enough already?" He frowned, twisting her lips into an expression that was entirely his own, darkening her eyes and ruddying her cheeks with his mood. "This is just inconvenient for you, right, Sakura-chan? Well, for me it's totally humiliating."

Sakura felt some of the fight slip out of her, easing the tension in muscles that she was still quietly distressed to realize were firmer than her own. It was strange, seeing Naruto's brand of storminess come over her own form, and she caught herself backing down to it, acquiescing. Was that from her, she wondered, or was it that this body remembered what it meant when hers was overcome with such emotion?

"Naruto-"

"I hate not being able to do anything," he said suddenly, turning away, and it could have been her. "But..." He turned back again with a smile that she would recognize anywhere, irregardless of whether it was on his own face or not, but in this instance she could see a falseness to it. "But the old hag will work out what I did and undo it, and then things'll go back to normal."

They just looked at each other, as slowly the smile slipped into something far more wry.

"Is this what you sound like when you're faking, Sakura-chan?" he murmured, almost too low for her to hear. More of that false cheeriness as he said, "It's kinda familiar, actually. You won't be able to anymore, I know what it sounds like."

"I-idiot," Sakura spluttered, blushing and pushing herself to her- _his_ feet, refusing to meet his (her?) gaze. "That's _you_ talking, don't try to lay it on me. And I'm still angry at you!" With that she turned and stalked off, up the stairs and into her bedroom, slaming the door behind her.

Who was Naruto to get her into this and then to- to judge her? The nerve! And to think that she had no way of knowing how long she would be stuck this way, in his body. His skin already felt ill-fitted to her, and it crawled at even the thought that Tsunade-shishou might not be able to find a solution. But, no. No! Surely Tsunade-shishou wouldn't have reacted with such mirth if there was any chance that this was permanent, right?

With a sigh, Sakura flopped down on her bed- only to sit up a moment later, an irate noise that was half hers and half Naruto's escaping. She had hoped that the familiarity would offer some comfort, but everything felt _different_ in ways that she could not quite catch under her fingers. Restless, she stood and paced the length of the small room, stopping in front of her mirror and looking at the reflection critically.

It should have been her own eyes staring out at her, her own face, but it wasn't; instead it was Naruto's, fixing her with a look that she'd never seen from the man himself, not directed her way. The thought startled her into softening the expression, adjusting the face into approximately the look she was accustomed to receiving from him. There, that was... better, she supposed.

She looked away from the face, down the length of the reflection. This was right, this was the way she _should_ be seeing Naruto, standing apart from her. She reached out to splay her hand- his hand- against the glass and sighed at the cold against his palm, the fragile illusion broken into so many shards. Naruto's hand would be radiating warmth and strength- but then it was, wasn't it, pressed though it was against a reflection that he was not there to see? This whole stupid situation was so _weird_.

And it wasn't just walking around in a body that didn't belong to her, no; even beneath the skin, far underneath the underneath, she could feel it- his chakra, seemingly endless, and even more swelling underneath that. Sakura had long known that Naruto was much stronger than her, but to have this kind of evidence shoved in her face- not even her face- it made her want to cry out in frustration, to go ahead and smack Naruto around a bit while he was still in her body- her weak, _useless_-

No, she told herself, swallowing a sob and breathing deeply in an effort to be calm, to keep herself from Naruto's blunt nails into his palm. Not useless, not even weak, just- not the same. A different kind of strength. She had gotten this far with it, hadn't she? Of course. All this power, though, to think what she could do with all this power that he took for granted-

_Think about it_; the words licked at her mind like a fire on a cold night in the middle of nowhere. _The uses you could find for this sort of strength feeding your knowledge..._

She hummed, eyes slipping almost closed before finally snapping out of it with a violent shake of the head. Naruto had warned her about this, and she cursed herself for having sunk so deep into complacency. Naruto's body shook around her with a dark chuckle that did not come from her or from him, bile tickling the back of his throat. She took another deep breath, resolve taking shape in her mind, and smiled in satisfaction at the growl that answered, so much farther away than the chuckling had been. This might be weird, but she could handle it, no problem. No problem at all.

Letting out a shaking breath that she hadn't meant to hold in the first place, Sakura met the eyes reflected back at her and quirked a grin; it was so like one that the real Naruto might have offered that she couldn't stop the lips from stretching wider. For no real reason at all she found herself shifting his face through different expressions, trying to reproduce those she had seen on this face before. It was still strange to see her own expressions between his, but she was pleased enough by the unexpected fun of the exercise not to mind too much.

But it wasn't just Naruto's face that she had now, was it? Curious, she took another hard look at her reflection and frowned; if this was a mission, if she was actually impersonating Naruto, she would be found out by now. Humming a nonsense tune to herself she shifted her stance, trying to hold herself more like Naruto would. Laughing quietly under her breath she purposely overshot, grinning the cheesiest grin she could and pulling Naruto's body into an exaggerated pose. This was really quite fun when she wasn't stressing about it. What else could she do?

A blush rose to what was temporarily her face as her own mind rolled out suggestion after suggestion of just what she could do. She'd disguised herself as a man before, but it wasn't the same as being in a man's body (this thought sparked another idea to life, but she crushed it just as immediately- or about as immediately, anyway- as it came to mind); it might be awkward and uncomfortable, but she would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious. That- _all_ of that- was out of the question, though, so she shook the ideas away.

Although... If Tsunade-shishou couldn't find a way to fix this situation, then this was Sakura's body. And Naruto did have the nasty habit of hiding away his injuries if he thought there was even the slightest possibility that she wouldn't find them (even though she always did, which really wasn't the point here). Would it really be so bad to give her new, possibly permanent, body a once over, just to be sure that everything was in working order? Surely not. And wouldn't it help Naruto, if and when they did switch back? Of course it would.

Even Sakura herself wasn't completely sold on these justifications, but there was enough wiggle room that her mind didn't melt down from embarrassment. It couldn't have, because even though those were Naruto's hands slowly unzipping Naruto's jacket, it was her mind that was making it happen. It was by her command that Naruto's shirt followed his jacket to the floor, that his hands wandered over his chest and down his belly. Blushing deeper, gulping down anxiety and guilt, she undid his pants and pushed them down just enough that gravity took hold and pulled them the rest of the way to the floor so that she could examine what she could see of his legs. That was as far as she would go, though, she decided as she stepped out of them, closer to the mirror.

That was as far as she _needed_ to go, she decided as she let her gaze rake hotly over his body. She had seen it before, yes, for medical examinations, but there was a big difference between that and this. Flooded with heat, feeling not unlike a criminal, she ran his hands down over his hips and thighs, then up again over his abdomen until she was brushing them feather-light along his arms, adding just a hint of nail. Biting down on his full bottom lip, she turned and presented his backside to the mirror and to her ever-darkening gaze. Fingers twitched, and slowly, ever so slowly, she guided them back to test the firmness that she could see back there. Yes, if she had to be stuck in a man's body, there were definitely worse possibilities than-

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Yelping, Sakura snatched the hands away as though they'd been burned back there, throwing them up over a chest that didn't have anything to hide. Feeling as though she was on fire, almost wishing that she was, she looked over at where her own jaw was dropped nearly to her knees, her eyes bugging out as though trying to return to her.

"What do you think you're doing just barging in?" she demanded, grabbing at the first thing that came to her mind to say. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Her face now was incredulous, and she had to admit that if it had really been her behind it, it would have been more enraged than anything. With Naruto calling the shots, though, it looked more amused as the surprise ebbed away.

"So," he purred, using to perfection the sort of tone that always rang false when she attempted to affect it, "do you like what you see?" He snickered when she squeaked, not even complaining about the unmanly sound as he had back when they'd woken up in each others bodies. "Okay, how about what you feel then?"

"You- you!" She stomped his foot childishly, wincing as she did so because it only drew attention to his bare legs. "Don't be so perverted!" She sputtered when he laughed out loud at this, immediately insisting, "I was only conducting a medical examination! We don't know how long we're going to be stuck this way, I have every reason to be concerned about the condition of this body!"

Chuckling from her throat, Naruto batted her own eyelashes at her, looking up through them and asking, "And what _do_ you think about the condition of that body, Sakura-chan?"

"A-are you trying to seduce me?" she asked, incredulous. "With my own body?"

"Is it working?" Naruto asked, ambling closer. "Because I gotta tell you, that's really kinda weird." He was pressing her chest up against his before she realized how close he'd gotten, settling her hands on his shoulders. "But it was pretty hot seeing you touch yourself as me, so I guess I can't really talk about it, huh?"

"N-no," Sakura said, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She could feel a stirring down below, unfamiliar and yet immediately recognizable.

"It's kinda creepy, too, though," he went on, leaning up so that he was talking against his collar bone, making her shiver. "The way you came in here and just started running your hands all over the merchandise."

"They're your hands," she pointed out weakly. It was ridiculous, the effect he was having on her; maybe it was just his body? Yes, that had to be it.

Their breathing was loud in the quiet that came over them, but that quiet only lasted a few minutes before Naruto broke it.

"I lied earlier," he said, her voice somehow almost sounding like his. "I mean, not lied, but I didn't tell the truth."

"Oh?"

"I didn't really know what I was doing when I made this happen," he admitted, pulling back so that their eyes met, and she wasn't sure if his were boring into hers or hers were boring into his, "but I knew what I was trying to do."

"O-oh?"

"The scroll I found... it said that the jutsu would show me how to please you."

"Oh," she said for the third time. Then it clicked and she felt his face light anew. "_Oh_."

The body might not be hers but the first thing she'd had to do was learn how to move in it. It was easy to sweep Naruto off of her feet, to lay him down on her back on her bed and then cover her body- her own body, and this was so weird so she didn't know why it was so hot unless maybe it was because it was so wrong- with his, stare down into her own eyes and see Naruto staring back at her with hope and uncertainty and just a dash of that ever-present confidence.

"You should have just asked me," she murmured, and didn't give him time to answer before swooping down for a kiss.

It was- strange, no use pretending otherwise. Those were her lips moving against the kiss, her tongue sweeping into the mouth that she was kissing with. But if Naruto wanted to know how to please her, there was no better teaching aid than her own body.

"First of all," she said, pulling back to stare down at him, flushed and panting in her body and, wow, did she look good like this, "don't use too much tongue. If I need my tonsils examined, I'll get a professional to do it."

A chuckle, then he was pushing up on her elbows and saying, "Yeah, me too. Not that I don't trust you as a medic, but I prefer a more professional atmosphere when I get a checkup."

She pouted at the lofty tone he adopted in what was obviously meant to be an immiation, but it gave way to giggles when he wiggled her eyebrows at her. Never would she ever do that, she promised herself without any real hard feelings. Naruto wiggled uncomfortably, catching her attention again.

"Do- do you like being laid on like this?" he asked. "It's kinda... stifling."

"It can be," she agreed, taking the hint to roll off of him and lay beside him, pulling him so they were facing each other (themselves?). "If you do it right, though- like, don't squish me or put too much pressure in one spot, I actually like it a lot. It makes me feel like," she paused, shrugging with a shyness that felt out of place in the situation, "I don't know, like I'm being protected? I guess I shouldn't like feeling that way-"

"There's nothing wrong with feeling like someone is looking out for you," Naruto interrupted, the look on her face not unlike one she might adopt when trying to be firm and reassuring at once. "I want you to feel that way about me- not because I don't think you can take care of yourself, but because... I want to be able to take care of you too."

They lay there, smiling but not quite meeting each others eyes, until it started to feel sort of awkward. Trying to get the encounter back on track, Sakura leaned in, nosing around just under her left ear until she heard Naruto gasp. Certain she had found the right spot, she flicked his tongue out over it, relishing the moan that it earned her, then gave a small suck so that he bucked her body against her.

"There's this spot just under my ear there," she breathed over the wet patch, smirking when she felt him shiver. "It drives me crazy."

"Y-yeah," he said, and she wondered what it would sound like if he was speaking with his own voice. "I've got a spot, too, by my other ear, though- here."

He leaned up, nuzzling up along his neck and behind his left ear, where he brushed her teeth lightly. Her reaction to the contact was almost instantaneous; this was definitely a spot she was going to remember.

"I see what you mean," she said, and swore to herself an oath that she would hear that breathy tone of his voice again when they were back in their own bodies. "What about your neck? I like having mine sucked on, especially- well."

Giving up on words for now, she leaned down to kiss and suckle at her neck, searching out her favorite spots and basking in the mewls that were his and hers at once, sounds that were made by Naruto in her own throat. Naruto responded enthusiastically, stretching her neck so that it almost looked painful in his efforts to let her reach more of her own skin.

"Think you can remember that?" she whispered, returning to her ear. "I can do it again if you want."

"No, I got it," he assured her in what was hardly more than a breath, a huff of laughter riding just beneath. "But- you asked about _my_ neck, didn't you?"

Smiling, Sakura tipped his head back as he leaned forward, taking careful note of where he went and what he did. She was surprised at how sensitive he was in some places, though she hardly had mind to be when those were the places being lavished. She was going to have _fun_ when everything was back to normal.

"Even though my neck is sensitive, though," Naruto said, shifting lower, "what really gets me is having my nipples played with."

That was all the warning Sakura got before her mouth was suddenly on one of Naruto's nipples, a hand coming up to pinch at the other, and she couldn't remember if it was her hand or his hand or somehow both of theirs. She arched- his back? her back? - into the contact, moaning wantonly and glad that there was no skin to map out here, just straightforward pleasure from one of the sources that it was most expected of.

Speaking of such places, heat that had been pool pleasantly in the most obvious was suddenly almost unbearable and at the same time not hot enough. She pressed closer to him- her? - not knowing whether she meant to displace the heat or add to it.

"Yeah," he said, and she had to try to get the hang of that voice, "I like that a lot."

"S-so I n-noticed. Mine, ah, mine don't make me feel like that, but I still like- hey," she blinked, backing up to confirm that- yes. "You're still- no, _I'm_ still- take that off, will you?" she said, plucking at the shirt. Then, "No, wait. Actually don't."

For a moment it was like watching her own heart break, but it was back together soon enough as she reach out to pull it off herself.

"So long as there's time for foreplay, I prefer to be undressed by my partner. Slowly."

Acting on her words, taking the time to get a reign on the new reactions of this new body, Sakura tugged the zipper of her shirt down as though she had all the time in the world, watching her face for Naruto's reactions; he had her eyes trained on the increasingly exposed skin that showed through the fishnet under-layer, her throat working as he swallowed. When she actually pushed the article off her shoulders, though, he suddenly looked away. Laughing lightly, she reached out, tilted her chin so that he was watching as she peeled away the fishnet top.

"Can I?" he asked, voice soft so as not to break the moment. "We can keep doing what we were doing just in a minute, but first, I mean. Is it okay?"

"No," she said bluntly, and howled a laugh when he jerked her head up to stare at her in horror. "Of course it's okay, dummy! Just don't break anything."

Naruto slid her hands over her chest just as though he had taken her warning to heart, licking her lips and humming contemplatively. From where she watched, it hardly looked like he was touching her at all.

"Yeah, like that" she whispered. When he paused to look up at her, she explained, "Teasing like that, just sort of brushing- I like that."

"Like this?" he asked, taking her hands just a hair's breadth further away. He sighed, shivered, smiled. "I guess so."

"Nails," she forced out of his scratchy throat. "Just barely, when you're brushing that way- yeah," she moaned when he did, her fingers crooked so that just a hint of nail was running along her skin with his touch. She shivered, skin prickling as though she could actually feel that touch herself. "Over my nipples, then under my breasts- like this."

She reached out, displacing her own hands with his to touch her body the way she liked. A whimper escaped her when he reached up to follow the path she laid out, twining their fingers together as he overtook her, and then both sets of hands were running just so down her chest, down her stomach and then lower still, beneath her waistband. Naruto let out a sound girlier than she ever had in that same body with that same voice, and she buried his face against her neck to hide a giggle.

"H-hey," he gasped, stilling their hands. "Don't make such girly sounds in my body." He pulled away when she only giggled more, pouting in a way that she would have to practice later. "Come on, don't laugh at me- I can't help making sounds like this, you would too-"

"Is that a challenge?" she purred, and, oh, he _would_ be using that tone on her, no questions asked. "I've never heard these sorts of sounds out of myself before. Think you can get a match for every sound later?"

"Heh," he breathed, moving their hands again. "Just you wait and see. I'm telling you right now, you'll be making these sounds and more, and you'll feel silly for laughing at me then. But for the time being," he said, wiggling her hips against his, making them both gasp, "you said you like being undressed, right? Aren't you going to show me any more?"

"Of course," she said, disentangling their fingers to get at the fasten of her pants. "but don't look away this time, okay? It's weird seeing me so shy like this."

Sakura watched her own face turn light red as she spoke, undoing her pants all the while. She didn't bother to hide a smirk when she saw Naruto gulp as she slowly lowered her pants down her her legs, following them.

"As for these," she murmured, laying Naruto's body out so that just a bit of his weight was pressing her legs to the bed and she was face to face with the panties that had been clean and dry that morning but were now soaked through, "don't be afraid to get a little creative."

At that, she took the waistband between his teeth, pulling his lip back just so, showing him how she would like for him to do it later. She nudged him to lift her hips a bit so that she could pull the panties down, surprised that it didn't happen quite as easily as it had always seemed to her from the other end. Nonetheless she wiggled and got the panties down to mid-thigh before finally reaching up to pull them the rest of the way off, letting Naruto's fingernails scrape along her thighs and relishing the way he moaned and twisted her body. The more responsive he was, the more she looked forward to being back to normal.

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you the best way to proceed from here?" she breathed along her thighs and she made her way back up, nuzzling when she was finally where she wanted to be. She inhaled deeply through his nose, somewhat taken aback by his sharp sense of smell, but more interested in what she was smelling. There was the faint scent of her body wash, of the fabric softener she used on her delicates and, overwhelming them both, the smell of _her_; strange to be getting a face full of it like this, but not bad- not bad at all, from the way Naruto's body was reacting now. Without even meaning to, she pushed his hips against the mattress, making it creek sharply in her search for some sort of release. When she pulled back, though, looking down at her own body there beneath her, she suddenly felt uncertain. She was meant to be showing Naruto what she liked, but...

"Sakura..." Naruto panted, looking down at her with her own eyes dark with desire. "What- is this more of the teasing that you like?"

"No- well," she stopped short, embarrassed, and turned away. "I do like being teased, but this- I don't..." Naruto shift up onto her elbows, looking down at her with equal parts curiosity and concern. "I don't really know what to do now. From this side, I mean."

Confusion, then understanding, followed up by laughter that seemed to come from Naruto's belly rather than her own.

"Hey, no need to laugh at me! I-"

But he waved one of her hands frantically even as he continued to laugh, shaking her head as if afraid the message might not get across otherwise.

"I-I'm not laughing at you," he said, and even through the laughter he sounded sincere. "It's just- this is so _stupid_!" He must have noticed her recoil, because the laughter died away almost immediately and he shook her head again. "No, not- I don't mean what we're doing, I mean the way we're doing it. This whole thing."

When she kept glaring, he sat up properly, reaching out to take his own shoulders in hand as though it would trap her attention on him. "I mean, Sakura-chan- look at me. I'm you!"

"It's not like you just noticed that now," she grumbled, pulling away and then crawling up to sit beside him. "I think this is weird, too, but I figured we were making the most of it."

"No way we could make anything better of it!" Naruto assured heatedly, then reconsidered. "Well, except- well, you know. But," he said, though apparently having nothing to say after it. He fidgeted, reaching up to play with a lock of her hair. "I know that it didn't just happen or anything, and we both went in knowing the situation, it's just... Seeing you- me- down there, and feeling your body react and everything, and then with what you said..." He looked up, meeting her gaze- or was that his? - and blushed, smiling that smile that was his no matter whose face it was on. "Honestly, it's just as well. I'm happy enough to do that for you when this gets fixed, but thinking about sucking my own cock with your mouth- if I hadn't laughed, I think I probably would have screamed."

She couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at that, seeing his point. But still...

"I can see how some things would be better left alone for now," she admitted slowly. "But... you still want to go through with this, right?"

"Oh, well, hell yeah! I wasn't saying we should _stop_!"

A laugh that could have been either of theirs or both of theirs and then they were pressed up together again, running hands and mouths directly where they knew the ministrations would be the most effective. At one point Naruto pulled back just enough to start to ask a question, but Sakura was quick to put an end to it by laying his mouth over hers, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and running the tip along the sensitive area behind her teeth.

"No more talking," she said when they broke apart, nuzzling her ear. "There's a time and place for that, and I know we were explaining a lot earlier, but now is the time for kissing."

"It's not that I disagree," Naruto said, dodging an attempt at another kiss. "I was just wondering- and don't get me wrong, I like having you guide me- but I was wondering if you have condoms?"

"Oh, right," she blushed, wondering as she did if Naruto had ever blushed so much in his life as she had with his face that day. "Bedside table."

He rolled over to dig through the table drawer and she positioned herself so that she was laying flat on his back. He quirked her eyebrows at her when he turned back around, condom in hand, and she grinned up at him.

"Another thing I like is to top," she explained, wiggling his hips slightly in invitation to sit.

"That's cool," Naruto said, tearing open the packet and freeing the condom, then straddling his thighs and looking down at her. "I like to be ridden, so that works out. Uh." She watched as he fidgeted, probably looking not too unlike she had her first time. "I actually think it's pretty hot to have my partner roll the condom on me with her mouth, if she can, but- well, I don't know how to anyway, and like I said..."

"It's fine, Naruto, just put it on normally," she admonished mildly; they'd already been over the issue with oral, so she didn't see why he was revisiting it now. Maybe he was getting nervous about going so far with his own body? Softening his voice into one she'd heard comfort her so many times in the past, she teased, "Honestly, I'd rather you not bite yourself while I'm in your body."

The look of absolute horror he shot her had her throwing his head back to howl with laughter, nearly displacing him, but she was still quicker to take the condom from her limp fingers and roll it on his half-masted erection than he was to react further. The laughter tapered off when he just kept staring, giving her a chill along with this demonstration of what she might look like in a catatonic state.

"Naruto?"

"I... I think I just lost my girl-boner."

She couldn't help snorting at that, but didn't comment on his terminology when she saw how serious he looked, her arms crossed over her chest and her eye twitching occasionally.

"Hey, Naruto, come on. I was just joking."

"Not funny," he sniffed, and if that had been another impression she may not have been able to hold back on smacking him, her body or not; as it was, she held back a snicker at the knowledge that the pissy tone of voice was all his. She was considering apologizing but he was already moving again, muttering under his breath- it was at least his breath, wasn't it? - as he did so but reaching out for himself nonetheless.

"This part is pretty self-explanatory," she heard through the buzz in his ears as he stroked his own erection to life through the condom, apparently back into the swing of things. He was watching her with a mix of wonder and lust and uncertainty, although this last was explained when he blurted, "Damn, I'm pretty hot like this."

Another burst of laughter from her from inside him, but without much breath this time as he was still working her hand over his shaft. She tried to focus on the way he did it, how he gripped and twisted, but her mind was slipping into the pleasure he knew better than anyone how to deliver to this body.

"Don't just twist my hands into the sheets," he scolded lightly, yet another smile on her face that she cursed herself for not knowing how to affect. "I do like to reciprocate."

"Oh, good," she said, feeling she should say something but nothing else having come to mind.

As per his instructions, she shook his fingers free of the bedding she'd been clinging onto and reached them out, still shaking, to cup her breasts. He moaned as she played with her nipples, rolling them between his calloused fingers, and she smiled; it was when she felt her hand falter through his haze of pleasure that she dragged one hand down, grazing over her skin, and thumbed over her clit.

It was fascinating to watch, the way her body arched and twisted back as though being pulled by the hair, hands curled and fingers clawing at air at her sides. He looked down at her with almost none of her iris, although she could still see rings of bright green around the pupils.

"I guess it's pretty typical," she said, his voice scratching around her words even as she shot for nonchalance, "but I'm really sensitive down there."

He nodded her head not exactly mutely, saying nothing but breathing noisily enough to drown out the deep breaths she was taking herself. She waited until he swallowed and tried to collect himself to add, "I'm even more sensitive on the inside."

This, too, was fascinating to watch, not just his expressions on her features but his thoughts in her eyes. She could see the fact teasing at his brain- her brain, his mind- digging in deep and setting up to stay. The smirk he pulled her lips into made her shiver with the promise it made.

But that was for later. Now, right now, she was going to follow up her claim with fact.

Reaching out his hands, she took firm hold of her hips and guided Naruto up to her knees and forward, over his painfully hard erection. He followed her lead without question or comment, reaching out again- if more shakily this time than the last- to position her (or was that still him? It was harder to think about it now, almost impossible to worry).

"Ready?"

Sakura wasn't sure which of them asked but both of them answered in the shift of their hips, him lowering hers and her twisting his up. They gasped almost as one, bodies jerking with the new-old sensation, and there were a few moments when they just _stayed_, neither moving.

Then they were both moving and it was even better that way.

Naruto came forward near immediately, hands on his shoulders to support himself, to hold her body over and away from his. Teasing, as she had said she liked, or did he just like the position? She would have to remember to ask later (although the thought was gone quick enough that she doubted that would happen). Sakura, for her part- for his part? - held fast to her hips, shivering along with him at the rasp of his rough hands over her skin as though she could feel it herself.

"Ng, Sakura..." But whatever he meant to say was lost in a moan as his- her- eyelashes fluttered, head thrown back in passion as he rocked her hips over his.

She tried to keep her eyes on his face- her face- tried to pick out his expressions from her expressions, his noises from her noises, but it was becoming far too difficult to focus and she couldn't for the life of her remember why she wanted to in the first place. Instead she let his eyes slide shut as he had hers, fingers clenched tight on him- on her? - as they thrust against one another, onto and into, off of and out of and she didn't know anymore who was doing which.

When she opened her eyes, or maybe his eyes, she wasn't sure whose face she was looking at either, or even whether was was looking up or down at it. All she knew was that it was Naruto looking back at her- up or down, she didn't know- and that was enough. She locked on those eyes, hers or his or both of theirs, and didn't entertain the thought of looking away again.

And it was weird. Good- great- but weird. Because there were hands on her shoulders and hands on her hips, but either the shoulders or the hips didn't belong to her, and one set of hands did. Because she was bobbing up and down, pumping up and down, leaning forward, arching up, but that couldn't all be her. She was touching and being touched, and that made sense, but she was moving for the sweet spots on her own neck and on his chest and how could it be both?

Weird as it was, though, she found that she didn't care, couldn't care. The pleasure clouded her mind, surrounded her like heat in the summer, held her close like a lover. She moved a hand, not caring whose it was, buried it into hair that was hers but not hers, used it as leverage for a kiss that neither she nor Naruto alone could claim. Moans and grunts and whimpers and gasps, some recognizable and some not, some doomed to be lost to reality set right, filled her ears and his ears alike, and she heard everything twice at once.

"N-Naruto," she gasped, and it was her voice but it wasn't; it was his voice but it wasn't. She couldn't remember what she'd meant to say but his name sounded right to both sets of ears so she repeated, "_Naruto_."

He garbled out a mess of syllables in response, a mix of her voice and his, but if there was anything intelligible to be heard neither of them caught it.

A hand slid down between them to finger at her as they ground together, and her body arched at the touch, hips bucking.

A hand slid around his back and down, down into the cleft so that fingertips teased at the opening, and his body shook.

Just like that, everything was clear before her eyes- her eyes that were not actually her eyes, were his eyes put to her use. She saw him-in-her over her-in-him, their chests pressed together almost too tightly; she saw her own face contort in pleasure as he threw her head back and _screamed_, screamed as she never had but maybe would if it had this effect on his body. She felt her fingernails, blunt and strong, bite into his skin; she felt her own inner walls spasm and clench; then she felt the heat from deep in his belly, felt it expand all at once to the end of every nerve that she hadn't been aware of until just then. She threw his head back as he had hers, arms pulling her body even closer to his, and screamed along, relishing the sound of their voices mingled as one.

When the aftershocks were ebbing and the light was fading to a dull glow, she became aware of something that she did not immediately recognize- and when she did it was with a sense of disbelief, for how could she fail to recognize familiarity?

"Ah, hey," Naruto said, and that was his voice, hoarse and tired though it was. "I-I've got my hands on you."

Indeed he did, for she could feel them- could not feel _her_ under them but could feel _them_ on her. Her own skin itched and crawled around her as she settled into it, blinking eyes- her eyes- that she was not sure whether she wanted to close or keep open. Then she was looking into his eyes- into Naruto's eyes, not through them- and it was no longer a question.

"You, ah- you've got your hands on me too," he said, sounding pleased but looking uncomfortable, shifting to confirm the latter. "Uh, your nails."

"Oh, sorry."

They moved like people who'd just woken from a deep slumber, dragging limbs and struggling to shift weight until finally they were beside each other, face to face, still wrapped in a tight embrace. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that they should trash the condom before they made a mess with it, but that would require more moving than she felt up to just then.

"So," she said, her own voice tasting sweet over her tongue, however dry, "I guess we fixed it."

"Yeah." He hardly sounded awake, and the sound warmed and lulled her. "We should let Old Lady Tsunade know."

"Mmhm," Sakura agreed, but she was tucking her head under Naruto's chin as she did, curling close- and he was responding in kind, arms settling more snuggly around her as he nuzzled at the top of her head. Her lips quirked up into a grin as he did, then stretched out into a smirk as she felt the surge of energy below the tiredness, a strange feeling that she knew nonetheless, and knew that he felt as well.

Telling Tsunade-shishou could wait for a bit.

.

Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
